


Immortal

by liveyourtemptation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gods and Monsters, M/M, Power Balance, becoming what they are supposed to become, growing into what they can be, he craves that power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: Now you’re equals and the fear has given place to respect.





	

At the first meetings his heart starts fluttering when he sees you, picking up its beat. You can see the fear in his eyes and smell it on his skin. You don’t think about how much you like it but every time he backs away from you, you have to take a step closer to him, close the distance until you can almost feel his blood pulsing through his veins. The sheer look of terror on his face makes you ecstatic.

But he learns and, oh, he learns so fast and the next time you meet him, he doesn’t back down. He is scared of you nonetheless but he stares you in the face. You feel his gaze gliding over you, taking you in, and slowly the awe about what you are outweighs the fear. And he yells when you roar. He knows about his fragile state, he still trembles and sweats when you come too close. But it seems like something is pulling him closer to you. Neither one of you remembers who closed the distance. And when you turn him he screams and screams until he’s hoarse.

Now you’re equals and the fear has given place to respect. This time when you push he pushes right back and it feels so good. It makes you crazy how hungry he looks and how he’s willing to do anything. At least that’s what he tells you. So you train him, show him all your tricks. Because he wants to know them so badly, because he craves power even more than you ever did. You make him sweat and work hard; teach him to control and manipulate, lie and cheat, to fight dirty. And at one point he holds you down with his whole weight, pushing your face in the grass and you can taste blood. Now when he trembles it’s because of exhaustion and you can free yourself easily but he made it. When you see him lying on the ground grinning it feels like falling apart at the seams.

His heart is still beating faster when he sees you but now because of a different reason. And now he can also hear your heart, how it jumps a beat when he’s too close to you. There is only a split second of surprise in his eyes before his cocky smile is plastered over his face. He enjoys it, the power he has over you. He knows exactly how your gaze follows the curve of his spine when he strips his shirt and he notices how you grip his wrists harder when he's grinding against you trying to escape, and oh how he loves it. Eventually you have to show him his place, don’t let him get too arrogant. You clash and you’re not satisfied before he lies moaning under you, tearing at your clothes.

He asks you what you want to do and you tell him about the force of wolf gods and the legends of divine creatures who were born in hell but formed a bond with the moon. You never told anyone but he listens intently and understands. In his mind the same shadows form wishes and longings as in yours. When you walk the street the people whisper, _here comes the beast and his master off to bring the old ones to fall_. And you fight and crawl your way to the dark places where the power lies and your souls get steeped in black, your eyes turn red and you become one, a monstrous monster.

And when the warriors of the light come, people that once where his friends, you smile simultaneously. They are basked in holy light and righteous wrath shines behind their eyes and you barely recognize them. But you have brought down a battalion of gods and goddesses, have eaten their hearts and devoured their souls, you are invulnerable, immortal. Two tattered bodies united with antique knowledge and blood. They will not kill you and if they do, you'll fall side by side.

 

 


End file.
